


By My Side

by daivinchi



Category: Blood Bank (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daivinchi/pseuds/daivinchi
Summary: Shell wonders if they could ever have children of their own someday.





	

It was just the two of them, cloaked in the pale moonlight as Shell nuzzled his nose against Eric’s chest. He felt the warmth envelope his own body as his eyes slowly closed, only to be peeled open again. He felt Eric wrapping his arms firmly against Shell’s tired body, but he wondered if this was all just an illusion. But the body next to him was real, and the man who had given chaste kisses and made love with him was Eric himself. If only this moment would never end, if Eric wouldn’t leave him again maybe he would put more faith in his own heart. To be stronger to stay by his lover’s side. 

“Shell?” Eric murmured as his chin rubbed against blonde hair. “Can’t sleep?”

Shell hummed as he scooted back to take a look at Eric who still had his eyes shut. His fingers lightly traced over the tan skin, his finger gliding down the sharp nose as he caressed Eric’s cheek, smiling fondly at the tired one. 

“What if this is a dream?” Shell whispered. Everything felt real, surreal in fact. But what he feared the most was now that he was with Eric again, he would be gone the next day and leave him again, maybe not to return to his side again. 

“Hey,” Eric pushes himself as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. His blue eyes gazed at Shell warmly, as he held onto the slender wrist, bringing it to his lips to kiss his palm. “You know, when I first saw you as you pushed me down on the beach, I had thought this was a dream.” Eric smiled as he pulled himself up to sit down. “I thought, ah I had finally gone mad. Not seeing you for so long yet you overtook my mind.” 

Shell pushed himself, and without a word placed both his hands on Eric’s cheeks giving them a gentle push. His lips protruded out as Eric looked at him in confusion. Leaning in, Shell gave a small peck before pulling back with a grin. His hands moved to Eric’ black hair, his fingers slowly running through the soft, matted hair. He watched as Eric shut his eyes, and couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh. Shell never let his eyes leave Eric’s face as his hands moved down from his hair to his nails lightly gliding over his neck and down his shoulders. 

“I’m impressed you have energy left in you.” Eric’s eyes opened as he smirked. 

Shell pulled back feeling his face heat up. Eric chuckled taking Shell’s hands in his. 

Shell watched as Eric took his hands and felt his thumb rub circles over them. Neither said a word, as the two sat their, fears dissolving. 

“Let’s go back to sleep.” Eric gently pushes Shell down, his lips brushing against the other. 

Shell wonders if all nights could be like this. The two of the together, simply talking, kissing and in peace. If the current issue were to be resolved, would the two of them be together? 

“Do you think we could ever have a family?” Shell asked, he didn’t really expect an answer. After all he was merely wondering aloud. 

“Biologically not possible.” Eric murmured, his arm draping over Shell’s stomach. “But we could always adopt. Should we do that?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

Shell could only smile, hoping the days the two could be together with maybe a child to call their own and where there was no more conflict between humans and vampires.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write. As always I am open to requests or aus so send me any idea you have on my side blog  
> 


End file.
